Back to work
by SamHelenCarterMagnus
Summary: Sam is going back to work. #5 in the SamJackTogether4ever series.


# 5 in the JackSamTogether4ever series

...

Sam rolled over in her bed. It was 0600 hours. Their new house had been finished six months ago. It was just in time for her twins to be born. On June fourteenth at 4:51 in the morning, Jonathon Richard O'Neill Jr. was born. He was nicknamed JJ. Exactly five minutes later Jacob Daniel O'Neill was born. Jake for short. They were now three days short of six months old.

Hammond had allowed a nursery/daycare to be built on the 25th floor. Three floors above the stargate room. The president had graciously allowed any couples or single parents in the SGC to bring their children to the daycare as long as they didn't cause any trouble. All the children knew of teh stargate but they knew how to keep a secret. Even the young ones.

Carolyne is wife to Cameron Mitchell. He hadn't been able to attend the wedding because he had been in the hospital recovering from the Antarctica incident but he was back in action as a shared leader of Sg1. Cam and Carolyne had been married 11 years last month. They have six children. Ian is ten, Trenton is nine, Henry is seven, Roman is six, Caleb is four and Anna is almost three. They didn't plan on having anymore children. Since they were a couple who both worked at the SGC and had security clearance, they were allowed to bring the children to work with them on a non school day.

Daniel and Janet had gotten married two months after the SGC's favourite couple got hitched. Janet was already pregnant. Almost four months now.

Thanks to the hot springs that Sam had found, she looked like she was in her late twenties and Jack like he was in his early forties. The springs somehow reversed cells but scientists didn't understand how her pregnancy remained normal when it should have reversed or miscarried. Sam theorized that it was her unique proteins in her blood that had protected her. They decided to only swim in the lake when they went there.

Sam had been back on Sg1 for about four months now. Sam had heard about Vala from a very jealous Janet but both had grown to like her before Vala had sacrificed herself for the milky way galaxy.

Sam sat up in her bed and tried to get out of the bed slowly. She failed. Jack's eyes opened. He smiled at his wife.

"Sorry Jack. I didn't mean to wake you." Sam said.

"Stay in bed." Jack begged as he grabbed her hand.

"I can't Jack. I have to work in an hour and a half." Sam said.

"Well how about a quickie then? The boys haven't woken yet." Jack said hopefully. Sam smiled.

"Fifteen minutes. Then I have to shower." Sam said.

"Only need half that." Jack growled.

"But I want a lengthy job done." Sam gasped as he begun to tease her body and mind.

"Your wish is my command." Jack pulled her under the sheets and had his way with her.

After Sam had her twenty minute shower she heard the boys crying and went into the nursery which was directly across the hall from the master bedroom.

Sam sat in the rocking chair in her towel with a baby in each arm. She breast fed them. By that time Jack was fully dressed and came into the nursery. He smiled with a twinkle in his eye.

"I can grow to like this."

"You said that last night Jack." Sam looked up at him.

"I'll say it again and again. It'll always be true. I love my sexy beautiful wife."

"And I love my strong handsome husband."

"Now I'm going to bring JJ and Jake to work today." Sam told her husband.

"That's cool with me." Jack said.

"Good. Now can you make me breakfast?"

"Of course honey." Jack gave her a kiss on the forehead. " We don't want a repeat of last time."

"I only burnt the stove... and maybe a little bit of the wall. I can cook but only a souffle." Sam said.

"Love you too Sam. I'll see you in the kitchen." Jack went downstairs and made his world famous omelets just without the secret ingredient. He didn't want to harm hos wife or his children.

After a few more minutes they were done feeding. Sam sniffed the air and grimaced.

"Oh boy. Now which of you need a change?" Sam asked knowing that her sons couldn't answer her back. She enjoyed talking to them. It would help their social skills as they got older.

Jake started crying. Then JJ began to cry because his brother was crying.

"And the fun begins." Sam said. She layed Jake on the changing table after she put JJ in his crib. Sam hated leaving them both crying at the same time but it was a lot harder to multitask with twins.

Nearly thirty minutes later Sam came downstairs holding two sleeping infants. She put them in two infant carriers.

"Trouble?" Jack asked as he put a plate in front of Sam as she sat down at the table.

"Just feeding, changing diapers, fussiness. The usual." Sam said as she dug into her omelet.

"Well today you are back in the action." Jack said as he sat across from his wife.

Sg1 was put on two weeks down time after an incident with Cam. The aliens of that planet messed with Cam's memory to try and frame him.

"It'll be awesome." Sam said with a smile.

"Not for me. I'm flying a desk right beside the joints chiefs and the president." Jack said with a sigh.

"Most would consider that an honour Jack." Sam said.

"I know. I just miss the action and all of you guys but don't tell them that." Jack said seriously.

"Of course Jack. Now it is time for the boys and me to leave." Sam said. She stood up and put her empty plate in the sink. Sam took six bottles of breast milk from the fridge. The SFs who were in charge would need it while Sam was off world. She kissed Jack on the forehead before strapping JJ and Jake into the back of the car . Sam was now on her way to work with her two youngest members of her family.

She was back to work and it was great.

!#$$%%*&%^(&)&)(*)_*_(&^*%$%#$$*(*_*(^$$!$%&(*)(&*&^%%^$%&^(*O#*(_$

One or two more drabbles before Sam arrives in Atlantis. Do you think shew should bring her children? Or should they just visit with their father?


End file.
